Rock n' Roll Exterminator
by LovelyLadiiZ
Summary: A take on Episode 2x3, Jesse tries to break it to his father that he no longer wants to be in the bug killing biz anymore. Is Pam involved?
1. Prologue: Maybe

**Author's Note:** I got this idea after my own Full House marathon. The title is a quote from Joey, from season one. Hope you enjoy [=

**Disclaimer:** Obviously I own nothing. Otherwise, why would I be on FANfiction? lol

**Prologue Chapter:** Maybe

**PoV:** Jesse

* * *

I never thought things would be this complicated.

Music is something I love, something that gives me joy. Now don't get me wrong, I love workin' with Pop, but bug-killing can't make me happy like composing that new jingle for Splash City did. I love making music, and I wish Pop could see that as easily as Mom did.

Mom always said he was stubborn and hotheaded.

But I wonder did I go about this whole thing right. I mean, she told me tell him with love, and—because Ma and Pop started arguing—I outright blurted out that I wanted out of the family business. And it sure wasn't with love.

Maybe I could've done this differently.

Maybe this all is my fault. Maybe I deserve to be kicked out of the family…

* * *

_**TBC**_


	2. Chapter One: Good Night, Little Mouse

**A/N & Disclaimer:** I do not own Full House nor do I take credit for the scene taken straight from the episode "It's Not My Job" (Season 2 Episode 3). Please enjoy and Review!

**Chapter One:** Goodnight, Little Mouse**  
**

**PoV:** Jesse

* * *

I stood at Michelle's door. Danny was reading her that Goodnight Mouse story he read every night. I looked at her, smiling in her father's arms and wonder what happened to that bond I had with my own father.

"Goodnight little house, and good night—"

"Mouse," I finished Danny's sentence. He apparently wasn't talking to me, but I couldn't help but jump in.

"Hey, Jess. Wanna help me put Michelle to bed?"

"Nah," I said, "I just wanna watch a great dad in action. You listen to her; try to understand her problems…accept her for who she is, her goals, values…"

"She's a two year old. Her goal is to eat with a fork."

I blinked. "But still, you respect that."

Danny sighed, knowing something was wrong. "Michelle let's cut the story short tonight. Cuz' I think Uncle Jesse needs me more than you do." He set Michelle down in her crib, and tucked her under the covers. "Okay, goodnight little mouse."

"Goodnight, Daddy," Michelle responded. I smiled, and suddenly felt myself holding back tears. What happened to that bond I had with Pop? What happened to those moments where we could talk about anything—whether it was girls, hair, music, school…Pam…anything.

I darted out to the hallway, slinking down to the floor.

"You try calling your dad?" I heard Danny ask me.

"What's the point—he kicked me out of the family."

"The point is you're sitting on the floor in the hallway like a potted plant." His joke wasn't funny—as usual, he should leave the comical side to Joey. "Let's talk about it. Get up…" Danny ushered me to my room. "Come with me." I flopped onto my bed, waiting for Danny to start one of his lectures. "Look at this room—it's a mess," Danny said. I simply stared at him—now wasn't the time for him to comment on my housekeeping habits. "Sorry, just slipped out. Look, Jess, I know Nick." I continued to stare at Danny. He didn't know him better than I do, but I somehow knew he was onto something. "He didn't mean it. He's just a hotheaded stubborn guy. But underneath all that anger…is more anger. But underneath that is a man who's really hurting. Because he really loves you."

"Well he's gotta stop tryn'a run my life. I'm twenty-five years old; he's gotta start accepting me for an adult who can make his own decisions. It's my life, man. And I'm gonna do anything it takes to make me happy."

"Good. Are you happy?"

"No, I'm miserable."

"Jesse, You're not gonna be happy until you do everything you can to make things right with your father."

I grunted. He had a point.

"You've gotta reach out to him. C'mon. Sleep on it, okay? Think about it." Danny began to pull the covers over me. "Goodnight little mouse," he said, hopefully sarcastically.

"Good night," I said with a chuckle. Danny cut the lights before leaving the room. I tried to find my comfy spot in the bed, but something felt off. I looked to the clock, and realized…"What am I doin'? Its seven o'clock!"

I threw my animal print covers across the room, sitting up on the bed. Danny had been right about something—I had to make things right with Pops, otherwise I'd be miserable…forever.

* * *

_**TBC**_


	3. Chapter Two: The Fight

**Author's Note/Disclaimer:** I do not own Full House, nor do I take credit for the scene taken straight from the episode "It's Not My Job" (Season 2 Episode 3). In this chapter, I did alter the scene a bit. You'll see what I'm talking about when you get there [=

**Chapter Two:** The Fight**  
**

**PoV:** Jesse

* * *

I sat on the living room couch with my acoustic guitar. Michelle—the cutest little munchkin—decided to play along with me with her plastic guitar. I was actually starting to smile, realizing that Michelle was going to support me, even if Pop didn't. Even if she _was_ two, I felt that strange empty feeling start go away when Mom and Pop came in the front door.

"Hi," Mom said.

I set my guitar on the coffee table. "Hi," I said back.

Dad didn't look a bit happy with me or the fact that he was in the same room with me. "I thought you said Barney Manilow wasn't gonna be here," he said.

I sighed. This wasn't going to be easy, but like Danny said, I wasn't going to be happy unless things were right with me and Pop. "Pop, I asked Ma to bring you over here."

"I don't have anything to say," he said.

"Nick, find something to say—I can't stand seeing the two of you not speaking to each other." Ma said. "There are two men in this world I love more than anyone." She paused. "Marcello Mastroianni, and one of you guys." I wanted to smile at her strange sense of humor as she left, but the look on my father's face wiped away that glimmer of happiness I had.

Where should I start? How he didn't understand where I was comin' from? Or maybe what happened to our father-son relationship? The main thing on my mind was…how could he kick me out of the family?

"So how'd you get over here?" I asked, hoping the small talk would push us in the right direction. "You take Market Street?"

"Market Street, at this hour? What am I, an idiot?" Pop nearly screamed at me. "Is this why you called me over here?"

"Pop whatcha yellin' at me for this is the small talk we haven't even gotten to the fight yet."

"Oh, yes we have. If you think I'm gonna admit that I was wrong, you're crazy! My only son quits the family business?"

"Pop. I didn't do this to hurt you." He scoffed. "What, you think I woke up yesterday and say, 'Hmm, what should I do today, make an omelet or break my father's heart?' Dad, this is one of the hardest things I've ever done. But you can't throw me out of the family…I'm your son."

"That's just it…you're my son. My only son. I built this business for you—not some stranger. You really messed up my dream."

"But what about _my_ dream?" I asked. "Don't you want to see me happy?"

"Yeah…" He said automatically. After thinking about it, he said again, "Yeah!"

"Then why can't you be proud of me?"

"Who said I wasn't proud of you?"

"You're proud of me? You're telling me you proud of me pursuing my dream in music, and standing up to you to do it?"

"No, I hate that."

"Then what _are _you proud of me for?" I felt my face growing hot, my fists clenching. "Apparently I'm a horrible son for you to throw me out of the family."

"You think this is easy? I told ya' I built this business for _you_," Dad said.

I sighed. My heart was racing. "Pop. Bug-killing doesn't make me happy. Music does."

"Well good for you. You don't have to worry about me or the bug-killin' biz anymore."

I frowned. "Pop, whatcha mean by that?"

"You know what I mean." He then walked past me, towards the kitchen. "Irene! We're done."

It was hard for me to find my breath as I watched Pop leave me into the kitchen. I figured he and Ma'd take the back door. So I plopped back on the checkered couch. I was somehow surprised when I started to cry.

Would things ever be the same between me and Pop?

* * *

_**TBC**_


	4. Chapter Three: The Flaky Customer

**A/N:** Thank you for your feedback! I always love constructive criticism, so please keep reviewing. It means a lot to me.

**Chapter 3:** The "Flaky Costumer"

**PoV:** Jesse

* * *

"Jess, are you okay?"

"Mmmo."

"What?"

I sighed loudly. "Mmmo Mmwmay. Mmm me mmone."

"Jess," Danny said, "do you mind _not_ talking to me through your pillow?"

I sat up, facing the wall. "There. Ya' happy?"

"Jess, what happened between you and Nick? I take it things didn't go well."

"You take it right. I don't get it; I say something to make myself happy and I end up miserable. If I don't say nothin', I end up miserable still—there is no winning in this, is there?"

"Jess, I'm sure if you calmly explain things to Nick, everything will be fine." I rolled my eyes. "What, you don't believe me?"

"Danny, there is something you don't understand about Pop. He's been acting different since—…"

I stopped.

There was no way I was bringing this up…not now. This would only make things worse.

"Since…what?" Danny demanded an answer.

"Since…that last costumer flaked on us," I lied quickly. Danny seemed skeptic, but played along even if he didn't believe me.

"Well, talk to him about it." I scoffed. "I know, it may seem tough, but just let him know that even though that costumer may have meant a lot to him, he needs to try his best to move on. It won't be easy, but talking about it helps." I shrugged. Maybe Danny was onto somethin'… "Oh. And this costumer wouldn't happen to be named…Pam Tanner, would she?"

I flinched. Maybe I made it that obvious that Pop was different since his only daughter died. Hell, it's not like it was a big secret.

"Danny," was all I could say.

"Like I said, it's gonna be hard. Pam was special to all of us. The pain might always be there, but talking about it helps."

Yeah, right. Like Pop is gonna wanna break down about anything. Even if it was about his daughter, he'd most likely shut down before we even started talking.

"Thanks for the advice, Danny, but I honestly don't think Pop is gonna go for that," I said, letting myself fall back down on the bed, face down.

Danny sighed in defeat. "Okay, Jess, but you have to do something to make things right—unless, of course, you want to stay 'kicked out' forever."

Gee. Thanks for reminding me.

* * *

_**TBC**_


	5. Chapter Four: Contemplation

**A/N:** Short chapter this time. Next one will be longer.

And happy Independence Day to all the American readers out there [=

**Chapter 4:** Contemplation

**PoV:** Jesse

* * *

I stared at the phone in my hand. I was stuck, lost in deep thought, wondering…should I call him? But what would I say? What _could_ I say?

_Hey Pop…its Jess…_

No.

This was incredibly irritating. Complicated. Depressing. What was I supposed to do? If I talked to Pop, he'd probably blow up at me…again. I'd been put in a lose-lose situation here, stuck trying to find a win for everyone in all this mess.

_Pop, I was wondering if we could…_

No.

Why should I have to please everyone, anyway? I was supposed to make myself happy…and I ended up upsetting everyone. Story of my life.

_Pop, I know you don't wanna talk to me, but…_

No.

But since when does Jesse Katsopolis care about what others think? Maybe I should just leave Pop alone. Didn't seem like things were gonna change with me bothering him everyday. It may seem like giving up, but, hey, do I even care what anyone else thinks?

Despite my rebellious attitude, one thought was burned in my mind.

_Hey, Pop, we should talk…about…Pam.

* * *

_

_**TBC**_


	6. Chapter Five: Memories

**Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews, you guys are the greatest :3

**Chapter 5:** Memories

* * *

"Ma," I said into the phone, "I need to talk to Pop. In person."

"Okay. But how do you suppose I get him back to your house?"

I sighed. I hadn't thought of a plan yet. "I dunno Ma."

Silence.

And then, Ma finally said, "I'll think of something. I can't stand to see the two of you act this way towards each other."

I didn't say anything.

"So," Ma said, "Jess I'll call you back after I've talked to your father."

"Alright," I responded. We hung up. I sighed again, realizing that this was going to be a lot more complicated than I expected it to be.

Somehow, I couldn't help but think about all the moments me and Pam had together. I kept thinking back to all the pranks I pulled on her as a kid. The all-American hair-do was epic. Ma had a fit, but Pop was there to settle things. He said she deserved it after her "beauty-school" incident with my perfect head of hair. Pam and me never seemed to get along as kids, but once we got older, things seemed okay.

Wait a minute…

I just remembered something, the possible reason why me and Pam became so close as we matured.

Pop.

Pop sat me down when I was about thirteen and said, "Son, I know you may not like your sister much," I agreed to that, "but just realize that one day she may not be around for you to bug her everyday."

And he was right. I'm just glad I got the chance to grow closer to her before…

The phone rang. I picked up. "Talk to me," I answered.

"Jess, it's Ma. I have a plan."

* * *

_**TBC**_


	7. Chapter Six: The Plan

**A/N:** I'm not sure if _The Proud Bird_ is an actual restaurant in San Francisco, but I know for sure it exists in Los Angeles.

**Chapter 6:** The Plan

* * *

"I'm all ears," I said.

"You meet me and your father at The Proud Bird tonight."

I frowned. "The Proud Bird?" Scratching my head, I paced the small room. "Ma, isn't that that fancy-smanchy restaurant?"

"Yeah. Oh…wear a suit."

"Ma," I shifted the phone to my other ear, "Can't we meet somewhere a little less... fancy-smanchy?"

"Jesse." I knew to shut my trap when she used this voice. I listened quietly as she talked. "This is your last chance to explain to Nick…calmly…that you mean no harm by quitting. Now he was saying that he wanted to go 'fancy-smanchy' lately so I figured this would be the perfect time." Silence. "You understand?"

"Yes, Ma."

"Good. Now wear a good suit. I'll see you at seven o'clock."

"Yes, Ma," I repeated. We hung up, and I ruffled my hand through my hair. It was something I did when I was nervous, but I never admitted to it. After staring at the millions of pink bunnies on the walls, I decided to pick out what to wear. It was already five-thirty, and the drive downtown takes about thirty minutes. As I picked out my "suit," I wondered how the hell Ma managed to get a reservation on a Friday night at one of the most popular fancy-smanchy restaurants in town.

That didn't matter now. I needed to be figuring out what the hell to say to Pop.

"Jess," Danny said, entering the room, "I need you to watch the girls tonight."

"I can't tonight," I said, as I finished picking out a bold blue silk suit. "I'm busy."

Danny folded his arms. "Jesse, no offense, but you'll have other dates. I have to go down to the station, and Joey has a comedy show."

"Danny," I said, "This is important. I'm going to see—"

"Jess, can't you just do this one thing for me? Can't you just miss one date?" Danny cut me off.

I took a deep breath. Despite choice words that came to my mind, I calmly said, "No. I am going to make things right with my father."

Danny's hardened expression melted. "Oh. Jess, I'm sorry, I wasn't listening to you, was I?"

I thought on this. Danny didn't really listen to what I had to say, but when I kept my cool, he understood me. Would this same tactic work on Pop?

"Thanks, Danny," I said unconsciously. I hopped up, escorting the perplexed Danny out of the room. I sat back down on my bed, devising a plan of my own.

* * *

_**TBC**_


	8. Chapter Seven: The Plan Part II

**Chapter 7:** The Plan Part II

* * *

I looked around the crowded restaurant. There was no way Ma could get a reservation to this place on a Friday night…

"Excuse me, sir," the server said coldly, "Do you have a reservation?"

"Yeah," I said, matching the server's tone, "Katsopolis. Should be party…of…three." The woman abruptly left after I had said my name. Probably lookin' for a menu.

"Right this way," said the woman in a much nicer voice, "The rest of your party is here." I frowned. Apparently, Ma'd slipped the woman a coupl'a Jackson's judging on her sudden 'tude change.

I spotted Ma and Pop across the massive room. Pop had clearly seen me too. The look on his face showed pure anger, and there was no way in hell he was going to stay long enough for me to even say…

"Hey Pop," I said.

"What could you possibly want," he said. "Your mother and I are trying to have a nice dinner, and we don't want a…a…" He stopped, and sighed. There were very few times I saw my father get angry beyond words. Part of me wanted to high tail it out of there, but the other part of me knew if I did, I'd never be able to face my father again.

"I…want to talk about Pam." His features shifted drastically, from angered to hurt. He muttered something, and left. My first instinct to was to follow him, but I hesitated.

Ma slapped my shoulder. "What are you doing? Follow him!" she urged. I nodded, trying to find him in the crowd. I spotted my salt-and-pepper-haired father finally, heading for the restrooms. I finally caught up with him seeing his head face down on the counter.

"Pop, are you alright?" I asked frantically, thinking worst case scenario.

"No," he snapped, standing straight up, "And since when do you care about how I feel?"

I didn't reply quickly. That hurt. When I did, I said, "I always care about how you feel Pop. You're my Dad. I love you."

"Why would you do something like this to me? First I lose Pam, then—…" Pop sighed. He ran his fingers through his hair.

"Pop. You're not loosing me. I'm always gonna be at the same house, always gonna be raising your granddaughters." I smiled. "I'm always gonna be your son."

Pop stared at me. He was thinking, I could tell. "I'm not happy about this music thing." I wanted to say something, but I could see he wasn't finished. "But, if it's what makes you happy…then I guess I'll have to…accept it."

My smile widened as I said, "Pa, you mean that? You're not mad at me anymore?"

He sighed deeply. "Yeah. I guess the bug-killing biz just isn't for you." I couldn't help it. Maybe Danny's rubbin' off on me, but I embraced my pop, hugging him like I've never hugged him before.

"You've been hangin' around Danny too long," he said when I let him go. I laughed. "Well. Since you're here, have dinner with us."

"Dinner?" I said as if the idea were new. I grinned again. Clearly Pop hadn't realized the clothes I was wearing. "Sure."

He started to walk out, but I stopped him. "Wait, Pop. If you want…you know you can talk to me about…Pam. Anytime."

Pop was emotionless as he said, "Yeah. Maybe sometime."

I chuckled at a sudden memory. "Remember the all-American hair-do?"

My father laughed. "Yeah. Your mother had a fit."

"Yeah. But you were there to fix things between us."

"Your sister and you never did get along," he said.

"Until you gave me that talk that day. Remember?"

Apparently he did. He lowered his head as he said, "Yeah."

"I'm glad you gave me that talk."

Surprisingly, Pop responded, "Me too."

I shuffled my feet a bit, then said, "Love you, Pop."

Pop smiled. "Love you too, son."

* * *

_**The End**_

_**A/N: Thank you all for your very helpful reviews. Please look out for my other FH fanfictions coming soon!  
**_


End file.
